shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fight 2
Shadow Fight 2 is a role-playing fighting game developed by Nekki. It was released on May 1st, 2014, on both Android and iOS platforms. This installment introduces the game's events with an animated prologue. In this introduction, the narrator (who is the main character) reveals that he was a legendary combatant. On his travels to find a worthy opponent, he came across and opened the Gates of Shadows, releasing the demons and effectively reducing himself to a shadow. Continuing the theme of its predecessor, players begin the game as an unarmed silhouette. They are then given simple tutorials which familiarize them with the game. Official Description :"The sequel to the famous Facebook smash hit with 40 million users! From the creators of Vector: Shadow Fight 2 is a nail-biting mix of RPG and classical Fighting. This game lets you equip your character with countless lethal weapons and rare armor sets, and features dozens of lifelike-animated Martial Arts techniques! Crush your enemies, humiliate demon bosses, and be the one to close the Gate of Shadows. Do you have what it takes to kick, punch, jump, and slash your way to victory? There’s only one way to find out..." Storyline "Once I was a great, invincible, warrior and nobody dared to stand in my way. I travelled the land, searching for a worthy battle. Until, I discovered, The Gates of Shadows. I broke the laws of the Elders and opened the gates. The Demons of the other world were beyond them. They rushed upon me, tearing my flesh, draining my soul, turning me into, a shadow. And now, for eternity I am doomed to wander the world and to fight the demons I freed." Above is the opening monologue by the main character of the game, Shadow. Shadow was formerly a powerful combatant, but his arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors, and he opened the Gates of Shadows. Upon doing so, he quickly realised his mistake; but it was too late, and Shadow lost his flesh and soul and became a mere silhouette of his former self. Shadow must defeat all the demons and reclaim their demon seals in order to re-seal the Gates of Shadows. However, he cannot regain his physical body by doing that. Gameplay Shadow Fight 2 starts off with three buttons that are used in combat: the movement knob, the kick button and the punch button. Eventually, the Range Weapons and Magic buttons will become available for use. There is maybe a total of 6 Acts in SF2. Each act has a demon (also known as boss) to defeat before moving on to the next act. The demons are Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun respectively. Each demon has a five bodyguards (in case of Shogun, there is an addition of 5 mercenaries). In order to defeat demons, the player has to defeat him/her in 3 rounds instead of the usual 2 rounds. Equipment: Weapons, Armor, Helmets, Range Weapons (unlocked in Act 2) and Magic (unlocked in Act 3) will be used during gameplay. The main goal of Shadow Fight 2 is to defeat bosses who have bodyguards by taking down each of the bodyguards and then finally challenging the boss. After all of the demon seals are collected, there is a special survival/challenge mode crossover battle: the Gates of Shadows battle. Shadow must defeat the demons once more in a survival type battle with challenge mode elements. Challengers will also appear on every act. When the player defeats the challenger, the player gets the challenger's weapon for free. There are 4 other modes in each act (except Act 1 which does not have Challenge). They are: Survival, Tournament, Duel (needs internet connection) and Challenge. Gallery File:Sf2combat.jpg|A fight in Shadow Fight 2 File:Shadowfight2.jpg|The training area in Shadow Fight 2 File:Shogun_Boss_Fight.jpg|A boss battle in Shadow Fight 2. File:Dialogue.jpg|Special game dialogue from Shadow Fight 2. See Also * Shadow Fight Category:Shadow Fight games Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Personajes